memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Regeneration alcove
A Borg alcove was a device used by Borg drones to regenerate themselves and where they stayed when not needed to perform tasks for the Borg Collective. When someone was assimilated at a young age they were placed in a maturation chamber until they reached the age of thirteen. ( ) From that age on a drone would make use of an alcove which was specifically designed for the drone in question. ( ) Alcoves were situated in corridors within a Borg vessel. Depending on the type of vessel there would be at least as many alcoves as there were drones. When a ship was captured or destroyed the alcoves were created where there was space to place them. ( ) All alcoves were relatively the same in overall design with the exception of the Borg Queen, she had a different alcove, called the "central alcove" - why this was so is not known but it might have something to do with her function. An alcove was a separate unit that could be beamed to another ship when the situation required it. Alcoves could be placed separately or clustered together with a Borg computer console at the end. ( ) An alcove was slightly wider and higher than a drone and needed over thirty gigawatts of energy to run. It had a small raised platform, with the width of the alcove, on which the drone stood and a green disc above its head which contained various patterns, some static and others dynamic. ( ) A drone used the alcove to feed its cybernetic parts which in turn fed his organic parts. The connection was made in one of two ways: either through a port resembling an arm rest onto which a drone would connect its arm, or by means of tubes which connected directly from the wall into various ports in the drone exo-plating ( ; ). When part of the collective a drone could go without regeneration for at least two hundred hours. ( ) A Borg drone would enter its regenerative state when it stepped into the alcove. When regenerating, a drone could face outwards or inwards ( ) within the alcove. During regeneration, a drone's mental capacity was apportioned to various tasks, sometimes involving the control of large swarms of nanites, for instance to repair damage to a vessel or to heal injured comrades ( ; ) A regeneration cycle could be interrupted without the drone ever knowing this happened - The Hansens used this technique to examine Borg drones by beaming a drone from its alcove to their ship. When a drone's cortical node malfunctioned a regeneration cycle could not be started. A typical regeneration cycle took a full 6 hours to complete. ( ). Drones who were disconnected from the Borg Collective and hive mind were able to stop the regeneration cycle themselves. ( ) When drones were in their alcoves Federation scanners seem to detect only a single life sign when scanning a Borg vessel. ( ) When a Borg drone could not fully regenerate, it would be removed from its alcove by other drones and its components were salvaged for reuse. When a Borg drone was separated from the collective it could be detected by the Borg Queen when it used an alcove. ( ) If needed a Borg drone could be fed by means of a converted Federation power conduit instead of using an alcove. ( ) In 2376 the Borg discovered that drones with a genetic mutation used their alcoves to create Unimatrix Zero, in which they could interact which each other while regenerating. Although the memories and experiences gained within it would not stay with the drone when the regeneration cycle ended. ( ) Category:Borg technology de:Borg-Alkoven